


Ring Toss Lovers

by yellow_heart_hero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Carnivals and stuff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_heart_hero/pseuds/yellow_heart_hero
Summary: In which Janus and Roman are moving in together and Janus reminisces.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Ring Toss Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Just a quick clarification that I have like,, no idea how carnival games work and stuff, plus I just wrote this on a whim soooo  
> Enjoy!

Janus went through another box of stuff, nearly done unpacking. It was almost surreal that he and Roman were moving in together. Though, he supposed, it wasn’t too odd. They’d been dating for a while now, and had been friends even longer. He decided to focus on the task at hand.

Or at least, that was the plan until he saw something yellow in the box out of the corner of his eye. He reached in and gently pulled out a yellow two headed snake plushie. Janus smiled. It was the plushie Roman has won for him on their first date at a carnival.

. B @ c k .

“I am a king at Ring Toss I’ll have you know!” Roman exclaimed, running up to the stand. Janus held back a snort as he came up behind him, holding his cotton candy. “/Sure/ I’ll believe it when I see it.” Janus hummed. Roman let out an offended gasp.

“Excuse me! I’d like to have a go at Ring Toss” He called out to the employee behind the stand, who stood a little ways away. “Cool.. you know how to play right?” The employee (the name tag said Dice [he/him]) asked tiredly. Roman nodded, looking excited. Janus personally thought Roman looked absolutely adorable. Dice honestly looked like he was holding back a yawn “Great. That’ll be a dollar for 3 tries.”

Roman fished out a dollar as Janus looked at the prizes. The prize that caught his eye was the medium sized yellow snake plushie. It looked quite cute if he did say so himself. A ‘whoop!’ from Roman distracted him from his thoughts. He glanced over to see Roman doing some sort of victory dance, while Dice looked on in surprise. Roman paused his dance to grin at Janus “See! I told you I was the King of Ring Toss. I can get something off of the big prize shelf and a smaller prize!”

Janus smiled. “I suppose..” He shrugged. “So!” Roman shoulder bumped him lightly, “What do you want?” He asked. “Oh- me?” Janus clarified.  
“I don’t think I came here with anyone else” Roman stated humorously, glancing around. Janus chuckled. “Alright alright,, could I get the snake plush?” He asked.

“Your wish is my command.” Roman said as he gave a faux bow. “Sir! I would like the yellow snake plush please!” He told Dice, who turned to grab it. Janus took a bite out of his cotton candy, smiling to himself. This overdramatic boy was his boyfriend now, and hopefully it’d stay that way for ever.

. P r 3 s 3 n + .

Janus smiled at the plushie. It’d been years since their first date and the plush snake still looked like it was in pretty good condition. He had kept it hidden away for the most part to make sure nothing would happen to it. “Janus babe-“ Roman popped into the bedroom, only to pause when he saw the plush in Janus’s hands. “/Oh../” He said softly, “You still have that?”

“But of course, you were the one to win it for me my dear. And it has such sentimental value that I would never get rid of it.” Janus hummed, smiling when he heard Roman giggle. “I love you, you know?” Roman said, walking over to hug Janus. “That I do. And you know that I love you too” Janus replied, hugging back. And the couple sat there for a little, before returning back to what they were doing. After all, they /did/ have to finish unpacking at some point.


End file.
